


Dragon Age: Inquisition Prompts and Shorts

by ApocalypticRepo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRepo/pseuds/ApocalypticRepo
Summary: I went through and slowly deleted my entire Tumblr archive, finding my old works and I'm rewriting them and uploading them here. Some are explicit. Some are murderous. Some are interesting. Enjoy!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	1. Halamshiral

Rowan loosened the collar of her overcoat, sweating and tired from the long night. She detested Orlesian politics and this was no different. Thankfully the outcome was that Empress Celene lived and was reunited with her elven lover while Duke Gaspard was executed for treason and Duchess Florian was executed for her attempted assassination of the Empress. All within a few hours. Saying she was tired was an understatement.

The only thing driving her was preventing the future she and Dorian had witnessed.

She rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony and let the cold night air cool her off. “They ran out of cheese dip.” She smiled at the voice of Iron Bull/ “Asked for more, and they gave me this _looks_ , the assholes.” The large qunari copied her position and met her eyes. “How ya doing?”

He had ditched the uniform Josephine put together to make them all seem normal in a den of venomous snakes. She was sure a few nobles were scandalized. She smiled and relented, “It’s been a long day.”

He shrugged and shifted until he was leaning on one elbow. “Least we got to the end of it alive. That’s more than some can say. Cullen’s giving orders now. We’re just about good here.” He tapped her shoulder and gestured back toward the ballroom. “Come on. The music’s finally got enough of a beat to dance to.” He held out his arm.

“I’d love to,” She laughed and took his arm.

“Good. They’re out of food.” He unhooked their arms in favor of resting his hand on the small of her back.

“You’re so good to me,” She confessed, leaning into his side as they walked toward the ballroom.

He let out a deep chuckle that reverberated into her body. “As I said, kadan, I know what you _need_.”

When they passed the threshold she heard someone call out, “Rowan?” For a moment, she was convinced someone had blasted her with an ice spell.

Iron Bull quirked an eyebrow at the woman who approached them. Rowan gripped Bull’s loose pants in a desperate attempt to stable herself and for a quick tug to signal that they should run. “Oh shit…” She cursed and turned to face the caller. “Hello, mother.”

Silently, she wished Corypheus would bust through the ceiling and drag her off to Maker-knows-where.

Bann Lerani Trevelyan was a nosy busy-body who enjoyed playing the Game even going as far as to use Rowan’s dowry as a card. She had almost been married off to several contenders who wanted Rowan as their wife, but thankfully nothing came of the engagements.

She turned her nose up at her daughter’s outfit - per usual - and stated, “Aunt Lucille had said you were here and that you really are the infamous Inquisitor. You didn’t even say a word to me.”

“I was busy and didn’t know you were here, mother.”

Rowan folded her hands in front of her like she was being inspected for first prize. Iron Bull stepped closer to her noting how uncomfortable she was feeling toward her mother. “I must say, these unexpected turn of events finally put us in the position we need,” Her mother announced. "There have been several suitors asking after you. I have considered them and and pleased to say that once I settle matters, you’ll be betrothed to Lord Ferdinand Valisti.”

Everything seemed to come crashing down around her. She could even feel Iron Bull tensing up and bristling. “Are you kidding me?” Bann Lerani seemed to take offense to her daughter’s words. “I’m a mage, mother,” She said to make an excuse to get out of the betrothal without royally pissing off her mother.

“You’re also the Inquisitor. He’s a Merchant Prince now. He inherited everything after his brother was assassinated. Come, you must meet him,” Her mother started to walk off expecting Rowan to follow but she couldn’t move her legs.

Rowan leaned against Bull and looked up at him desperately - a silent cry for help. “I can sweep you up and take you away if you want, kadan,” Bull whispered so no one else but her could hear.

She wanted him to. Her whole body begged for him to carry her to safety. “I don’t know...” She muttered. “I have to put a stop to this.” She straightened up as best as she could.

Bann Lerani turned when she realized her daughter wasn’t following. “Rowan!” She ‘politely’ hissed. “Leave that cow and let’s find Lord Valisti.”

Rowan saw red. “Insult me all you want, but you will _never_ insult The Iron Bull. The Iron Bull is _not a cow_.” She stormed up to her mother making several poor nobles standing in the way back away in terror. “Furthermore, I will _not_ marry Lord Valisti. You will no longer use my dowry to gain favor. I’m the Inquisitor. I have the Empress of bloody Orlais in my debt. I had an army under my command and you _dare_ order me around? I’m leaving. With The Iron Bull. Who just so happens to be my partner.” She turned to leave, before turning back around, “Also keep Lord Albrecht away from my titles.”

She took Bull’s hand and dragged him off, leaving a flabbergasted mother in the dust.

They were quiet for a while until Bull broke the silence with, “Never quite pictured that I’d meet your mother this way.”

“How did you picture it?”

“I pictured a Pride Demon in a skirt.”

She snorted and laughed.


	2. Pain of a Mother

His hair is messy, she had said and ordered him to come to her quarters so should could groom him if he wasn’t going to do it himself. She ran a comb through his hair, humming a nameless tune. He sat crossed legged in front of her and the chair she sat in. Words flitted and memories flooded his subconscious, feeling her pain, her suffering, a brief moment of pride.

_Screams echoed through the chamber. Enchanters rushed about. **Hot water! Towels! Don’t just stand there, move! Help her!** A templar gripped her hand, prayers and apologies whispered to her ear. She screamed again. Hair as dark as a raven’s wing stuck to her forehead, sweaty._

He knew not to say these words out loud or else the hurt would throb ever more painfully. He didn’t want her to hurt, he liked her, loved her. She cared, worried and fretted over him with a paternal instinct that raged and sometimes brought the hurt up, but not as bad. He helped.

“Cole, you really should brush your hair more often,” She scolded and Cole bobbed his head in agreement to her. She worked out a knot in his hair and continued the repetition. This pain he could not heal no matter what he would say. This was deep, scarred heavily and still throbs every now and then.

_A girl, they announced. She smiled and reached out. She begged them to let her hold the babe. **She’s not your child; she belongs to the Chantry now.** The templar went away. “I’m her mother. Please! Give her back!” What would your mother say, Rowan? What would she say if she knew? Knew you bedded a templar and produced a bastard child? Surely the scandal would ruin the Trevelyans. “Shut up, Mainserai.”_

“There!” She declared, smiling at the now smooth locks atop Cole’s head. “Now we can see your eyes!” She smiled and hugged him around the neck from behind holding a mirror in front of his face.

He smiled at her reflection and said, “Thank you.”

She got up from her seat and wandered over to her vanity to place the comb back where it belongs. She looked quickly out the window and smiled as The Iron Bull and Cassandra trained. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the large “ _Tal-Va-fucking-shoth_ ” (as Bull puts it) and the pain numbed.

_Warm, safe, consent, control when wanted, submission when needed. Unafraid, tender, love, kadan. Still learning the language. Will learn. What would he think? A mother with no child. Don’t even know where she is…_

Rowan let out a small giggle when Bull ended up on his back with Cassandra standing over him in victory. Cole hopped to his feet and replaced his hat. Rowan turned around at his movement and smiled. “Do try and take care of your hair, Cole. You’re more human now. Personal grooming is important.”

“Yes. I will acquire a hairbrush.”

“That’s the spirit. I’m sure Leliana can get one for you. Or Josie.” She wandered over to her desk and took a seat to continue her ‘cursed’ paperwork that Josephine insisted she do as Inquisitor.

He left, only to come back an hour later to find Rowan asleep already. He took her pen and wrote the location of the child: _She's at the White Spire_. He didn’t know her, but _Cole_ did. The mage Cole knew the child, the memories still accessible like a tether to Rowan's very soul. He hoped it would help the pain.


	3. Wait for a Flower

Rowan waited anxiously at the gates of Skyhold. She could see the carriage ever so painfully getting closer. She could make out the entourage of Inquisition soldiers and Templar volunteers on either side for a little extra security - just because Corypheus was defeated, didn’t mean that the Venatori and Red Templars were officially wiped out.

Rowan’s breath started to become labored in her panic – would she like Rowan? Would she accept her as her mother? Would she want to be with her? Would she be angry with her?

The carriage pulled through the gate into the courtyard and Inquisition soldiers and a few Templars stepped off including Evangeline who was a welcomed sight. When Rowan had asked Evangeline to go with the soldiers to retrieve the girl, she had expected her to ask all sorts of questions, but she didn’t. She had said that Cole let her know and would have gone regardless. This was something personal for the Inquisitor and Evangeline was ready to help.

Evangeline held up her arms for a little girl, no older than 6, so she could help her down. The little girl glanced around with big brown eyes at the massive fort muttering something to Evangeline that made the Templar smile. She anxiously twirled a lock of blonde hair. “This is the Inquisitor,” Evangeline introduced, letting the girl walk toward Rowan.

“You’re the one who saved the world?” She asked, beaming with excitement.

Rowan couldn’t help but smile. “Yes. I had a lot of help too.”

A Senior Enchanter stepped off the carriage afterward and glanced around the place. “Welcome to Skyhold,” Rowan quickly said stepping closer to the mage.

“Senior Enchanter Dolores,” She announced, her chin held high. “I’m here to formally hand Lily over to Madame Vivienne De Fer as an apprentice.”

Vivienne, as if on cue, arrived and said, “Of course, dear. Come with me to the throne room.” Enchanter Dolores followed silently after Vivienne leaving Lily and Rowan alone.

The other Templars and soldiers cleared out and Evangeline bowed her head with a short, “Ma’am.” Then she walked off to join the others.

Lily bombarded her with questions as she escorted the young girl to her room (off the balcony that Vivienne stayed in. They _finally_ fixed them up) and Rowan wanted to scream. Not because of the endless questioning - she gladly answered whatever Lily wanted to know. But until the Senior Enchanter left Rowan couldn’t tell Lily the truth about who she was to the girl.

Senior Enchanter Dolores had left and still Rowan couldn’t find the courage to tell Lily the truth. A horrible feeling fell into the pit of her stomach that feared rejection and hatred on Lily’s part, preventing the words from coming forward.

“Are you alright, Roe?” She jumped, not expecting Varric to approach her while she sat on the throne waiting for whoever came to complain next.

She sighed. “I’m not sure.”

“You’ve been in a rut ever since Petals got here.” ‘Petals’ was Varric’s nickname for Lily.

“I suppose I have been. It’s not easy when that little girl is your daughter.”

Varric’s eyes got wide. “She’s your daughter?” He half whispered-half exclaimed. “Tiny owes me money.”

Her eyebrow cocked at what he said. “You made a bet with Bull?”

He shrugged. “Tiny thinks you’re upset at him about something. I told him it probably was about something else since you’re crazy about him.”

She frowned and admitted, “I didn’t even realize I was ignoring him. I was so busy worrying about how I’m going to tell Lily the truth...”

Varric held up a hand to stop her. “There’s no need to explain. You just got to go reassure Tiny that he’s not a failure and go ahead and tell Petals that you’re her mother.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

Again, he shrugged. “Petals is a good kid. She’ll accept you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But what if-”

“No ‘buts’. Get up there and tell her. Or else I will sic the Seeker on you.”

She bit her lower lip and kneaded it between her teeth. “Alright.” She stood up quick to avoid losing the courage and walked off to Vivienne’s balcony where Lily was reading.

Varric smiled and crossed his arms. “Rowan has a daughter. I think that’s one thing I’ll keep _out_ of the book.” He walked off to his designated table to continue writing.


End file.
